Naruto: Solitude New Form
by Starlover18
Summary: Cast aside and beaten down, will they stick together or go they seperated ways. With people in power planing against them how will they survive in this cruel world and will they be victorious in their quest? The fate of the world rests on their shoulders will peace be the next era to come forth or will it be an era of war and death the likes no one has seen before?


**A/N: **Its at the bottom of the page, This is a fanfiction wear Naruto is abuse and finds a sword/zanpakuto and becomes strong and he not alone with getting a zanpakuto and it will be a Hinata/Naruto/Lilynette pairing. And I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

~Naruto: third person point of view ~

Panting could be heard coming from a small blonde child. Each breath seem to take a more out of the kid then he had. He was wearing dirty rags that where hanging from him and bones could be seen though the skin that was exposed to the elements. Speaking of the elements it was winter and snow was on the ground and those that were out were dress for the weather. Catching his breath from that run he starts down the street trying not to step in any puddles. Also soon as he made it half way down the street he felt their hateful stares on him and could felt the phantom hits raining down on him as his body stiffen in fear as his eyes search for away from their eyes. Ducking into an alley and keeping that pace he ran pass a food stand and with quickness of a ninja he took two loads of curry bread and three bake sweet potatoes. Hearing the shouts of the angry people and knowing that they wear chasing him made his little legs go faster.

Noticing a forest he ran as fast as his legs would take him towards the forest. The forest in question was huge and look dangerous and it giving off generous amounts of blood-lust that seem to not affect the kid. Finding a hole in fence he slips through and continue to run until he finds a cave. Checking the area as best he could and deciding that it was safe, he went in. As he enter the cave he notices a sword in the back stab into the ground. It caught his attention as he move closer to see the craftsmanship of the sword to sum it up in one word beautiful. The pewter colored rectangular guard with small protrusions on each corner and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color that was throwing to the side. Walking closer to it he felt lonely reaching out his hand to take a hold of the sword he felt a comfort come from it. Trying to keep the food items near by he fight the urge to sleep a rumbling sound is heard in the cave. Blinking at the sound he looks at his sunken belly and then the food items and back at his belly. Lifting a loaf of curry bread to his lips and in seconds it disappear along with two bake sweet potatoes as his eyes got heavy. He start to go to sleep feeling safe, he did know why but he felt safe like nothing bad was going to happen to him.

* * *

Dream world

In the dream world a man who was six-foot one and a half with dark brown wavy hair that ended at the base of his neck was unkempt and parted down the middle. His eyes were a blue-gray color and he had a faded goatee and a bottom fanged jaw bone necklace and wear a white jacket outline in black with a black sash and white pants and gloves. In his sash was the same sword as before and a little girl was standing next to him. She had short light green hair and a helmet with horns, the left one looks like it's being cut off. Her right eye is light pink and her left is cover by the helmet with a flame design over the eye socket. She was wearing a white vest that open in the front and had a high collar and white shorts that were outline in black and fur-lined thigh-high boots and white arm warmers. She also had a small hole in the center of her stomach and she stood at four-foot eight.

The little boy still in his rags looked around to see the two figures on a near by sand dune. It look to be night here and the sand is bleach white with dead trees dotting the area. Noticing the figure not glaring at him or sensing in ill will from them Naruto walk meekly towards them. Chewing on his bottom lip as he got closer, his eyes shifted right to left multiple time. Naruto stop about five to ten feet away from them. The girl spoke first her voice was some what soft and indifferent "Hey kid do you know where you are?" she ask. Taking peeks at the girl from behind his lashes he shook his head and the guy next to her started to speak "Kid what's your name?" he ask in a board tone.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" said the little boy in a bubbly and happy way. The way that he got happy from that question and how he was dress with his bones showing didn't sit to well with them in was like he was stave for attention and food for that matter. Kneeling down to Naruto height he place his hand on the kid's head and ruffle his hair. Earning giggling from and eager puppy eyes aim at him at full force. Mentally trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do and if he was reading his partner she was feeling the waves of loneliness swirl around him and felt a kinship with him. "Naruto tell me, if you had power that no one else did what would you do with it?" ask the guy of the dual with a rare seriousness as his eyes lock on to Naruto's eyes. The girl tense at that question and her eyes lock on to Naruto's small form and notice a few broken bones that healed and the way his eyes lighted up when they were talking to or how the rags on him hung loosely on his body to the point wear half of his chest is open and the shredded pants look like shorts with his feet wrapped up in parts of his shirt.

Tilting his head to the side Naruto didn't know how to answer that question. If he had power maybe the villager would leave him alone and not beat him black and blue and red all over. Maybe he could have friends too, they could be in awe of this power and like him for it. But would it be worth it, if he has that type of power what would he do with it? His Ji-ji said that when you protect your love one you grow strong but the old man as a small army keeping him safe and the ramen stand owner and his daughter might need that kind of protection and they always fed him and the weird girl who likes to follow him around seems to be happy with him as he is. `But wait if they are asking this then they must not want to play with me`Naruto through. "I don't what you mean by that, does that mean you don't want to play with me?" ask Naruto in a semi sad voice. Blinking at the question Naruto give them the guy let a lazy smile cross his face trying to ease Naruto's fears about them(the girl) playing with him, if it was a nap or something then he would do it.

"We would still play with you but what if we gave you a gift that only few are able to handle" said the guy. Eyes shining like suns look at him with so much joy and glitter and complete devoted to him as soon as those words were out of he mouth. "Really, really you'll give me a gift?" the little blonde ask in an excited voice. Nearly falling over as Naruto move closer to him he could let him leave and go back to the world by his self now. He knows the world isn't black and white and this kid was just so innocent even with clear signs of abuse he seem to ooze happiness. Well he has a younger sister figure why not a younger brother how bad could it be? "How would you like to be an Espada and have all of my powers and knowledge" question the guy? "So you'll be my teacher and you'll play with me" Naruto ask?

Nodding his head, the guy sense something else in the boy it was dark but not a part of the boy. Suddenly they were in a sewer in front of a golden gate/cage and not the desert at night with the sand bleeding white. Taking a look at their surrounding the guy and girl notice the a pair of eyes watching them. Blood-lust in its heavies form crash down on them as a fox-like grin with the teeth expose appear under the eyes. Thinking fast the girl grab Naruto and jumped away from the cage as the guy stood his ground and let loose his own wave of whatever that was. As the form of a fox with nine tails and red eyes became see able.

"Oi kit who are your friends?" ask the giant fox in a deep booming voice. From his place in the girl's arms Naruto called back "I don't know I forgot to ask for their names but they said that they would play and teach med things."

"How many time do I have to tell you, if you don't know theirs names than don't talk to them." scolded the fox

Looking down in shame Naruto's eyes started to water as the girl's arms brought him closer to her as she tried to comfort him. Eyes narrowing at the fox the girl demand to know who he is and what he was doing there. Red demonic eyes lock on the little girl holding his little brother of sorts and notice that she was glaring at him for making Naruto's eyes water since he at that age where he doesn't cry.

"I'm the great and powerful Kyubi no Yoko and have been with the kit for a while" stated the fox.

"I'm Coyote Starrk and that's my partner Lilynette Gingerbuck" said the guy with that bored expression not leaving his face. While the girl kept her hold on Naruto who eyes aren't watery any more.

"What are you doing in here and what were you going to teach the kit" question the fox? Not to many people

"I want him to take my place as primera. Which mean that my spiritual pressure, knowledge and powers would be his. The summoning contract that we have would be his and Lilynette would be on the outside with him. That sword that he took a like to me would be apart of him" stated Starrk.

Thinking this over Kyubi nodded his head to this. "Fine I was going to start training him soon anyway. He'll sign the fox contract for me and learn the demon arts" said Kyubi.

Yawning at the non-fun talk Kyubi and Starrk were having Naruto cuddle closer to Lilynette and drifted off. Looking down at his peaceful face she went to a corner and curl up with Naruto and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** In this fic Naruto is six and lilynette looks about 12 and will stay that way untill he at the same age. He will be strong then most in the story and Hinata will be espada like and Sasuke will be emo but not the evil kind.

Please review


End file.
